


Martin in Wonderland

by ko_writes



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, Bad things happen to Martin, Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is more based on the Black Butler OVA (Ciel in Wonderland) than the Lewis Carole work or the Disney film.</p><p>Martin falls into a mysterious land where nothing makes sense and everyone calls him Alice. There's a white rabbit in a first officer's uniform, a mad hatter with an apple obsession, a sarcastic caterpillar with a captain's uniform, a cat that grins and uses radio to give him directions and a white-haired queen of hearts that frightens him to the very core.</p><p>It's fair to say that our Alice is rather confused...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martin in Wonderland

   Martin woke up on the floor of the portacabin, head spinning. He grimaced, feeling vaguely nauseated as he sat up.

   He turned to the clock that was mounted on the wall, but couldn’t decipher the time. He saw the hands, hear the ticking, but he just couldn’t work out the time.

   He put a hand to his aching head, feeling a large lump beneath her fingers. “What happened?” He questioned the empty room.

   The door to Carolyn’s office opened and Martin turned to see his first officer walk across the room, an old pocket watch in his hand and ignoring Martin completely.

   “I’m late, I’m late,” The first officer fretted, but his stoic expression didn’t change.

   “Douglas?” Martin inquired, but Douglas just walked past him as if he wasn’t even there.

   “So very late,” Douglas tutted, walking out of the front door; but as he did, a rabbit tail appeared where rabbit tails are often located. Martin rubbed his eyes, but could see it still as Douglas walked down the steps.

   Martin ran after him as a pair of white rabbit ears appeared, poking out of Douglas’ hat.

   “I shouldn’t be late, how terrible,” The rabbit-like first officer murmured.

   “Douglas; come back here, you cad!” Martin called after, running but still unable to catch up to the first officer; which made no sense as Douglas was moving slower than him!

   Douglas boarded the plane and Martin followed after.

   _Ha! I’ve got you now!_ He thought triumphantly, running into the old plane and promptly falling down into what looked strangely like a rabbit hole in GERTI’s floor.

   He fell down, and down, and down; until he hit a cold, tile floor.

 _And dear little Alice fell down the rabbit hole, landing on the tiled floor and bruising her arse spectacularly_ , Douglas’ voice echoed in his head.

   He looked around. It was a room filled with doors; doors on the walls, doors on the ceiling, all different shapes and sizes.

   “Where the hell am I?” He questioned, then looked down at himself when he realised he was no longer in his uniform.

   His work shoes were replaced with long, black lace-up boots. Instead of his trousers, he wore a pair of black and white stripped long socks and blue shorts. His shirt now had a lace collar and no tie, and his jacket sleeves were short; but, thankfully, still had his epaulets.

 _Alice saw her sleeves were still ringed, four times, in gold. Thank goodness they were, or she would have had quite the little hissy fit_ , Chimed Douglas’ voice again.

   “I would not! And stop calling me Alice!” Martin demanded.

   _Quite the hissy fit indeed_.

   Martin looked down and a miniature Douglas, complete with rabbit ears and cotton tail, ran across the floor.

   “Hey! Come back here!” He called, running after him; but the little figure ran through a tiny door, and the sound of a key turning in a lock echoed through the room.

   “Just perfect,” Martin mumbled.

   In the center of the room, there was a table; and on this table, there was a key and a bottle. Martin picked up the key; it was so tiny, therefore probably belonged in the door. But how would he go through?

   _Alice realised she was too big to fit through the door – a first for her, I’m sure._

   Martin grumbled something derogatory about sarcastic first officers, a scowl on his features.

   He looked to the bottle. He really was parched…

   He looked at the label, hoping it would supply some knowledge about its contents. “Drink me,” He read, “Well, that’s not helpful at all.”

   His voice rasped and he realised just how thirsty he had been. “Well… It can’t be that bad… It’s not labelled poison, after all,” Martin pondered, popping the cork and putting the lip of the bottle to his lips.

   That taste… cherry tart, custard, pineapple, roast turkey, toffee, and hot buttered toast, all mixed together. It should be horrible with all the conflicting flavours, but it was fantastic!

   He put the bottle down and began to feel… weird. All of a sudden, he was shrinking.

   “Hey! What the –” He protested, before Douglas interrupted.

   _Alice, the naive girl, should have known better than to drink a bottle of unknown liquid; now she’s gotten herself in a bit of a tizzy, shrunk down to ten inches tall – which isn’t that much shorter than usual._

   “Shut up, Douglas!” Martin barked.

   He walked over to the little door and jiggled the handle. “It’s definitely locked… Now where – oh no.”

   _Poor Alice had left her key unattended, and now the matter was completely over her head_ , Douglas chuckled.

   “You aren’t going to make a fool out of me!” Martin seethed, storming over to the table. He tried to climb up one of the legs, but he slipped on the highly polished wood.

   _After her seventh attempt – and subsequent failure – Alice curled up on the floor and cried in sheer frustration_ , Douglas narrated. And that’s what Martin was doing.

   “Stop it,” He told himself, “You never give up so stop crying and try again.”

   He dried his eyes, still sniffing, and saw a glass case magically appear in front of him.

   “What is it _now_ ,” Martin huffed, his eyes puffy as he rubbed at them. He crawled towards it, and looked in to see a very small cake beautifully marked in currents.

   “Eat me,” Martin read, then sighed, “If the drink made me shrink, maybe this will make me grow…”

   He took a bite, and another, and another, until nothing was left of the cake than crumbs. It had been a while since he’d had cake.

   He felt that strange sensation again, and he began to grow. And grow. And grow. His head pressed against the ceiling and the many doors pressed into many places.

   _Oh Alice, one would think you’d learn_ , Douglas sighed, but in more fondness than annoyance, _I realise it’s a novelty to be tall, but did you have to scarf down the lot_.

   Martin just sighed and picked up the key, now so tiny it was barely the width of his thumb nail, and the ‘drink me’.

   “Well, I have to sort this out somehow,” He muttered and put the drink to his lips once more.

   Successfully shrunk to ten inches tall once more, he walked over and unlocked the door.

   “Not so smart now, are you?” He remarked smugly, walking into the land beyond and after the white rabbit.


End file.
